


Guilty Pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Throat Fucking, lil bit of Gabe shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reyes and McCree have had an arrangement that neither of them really talked about, and neither of them liked to think about much either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had to re-upload for an embarrassing reason haha..
> 
> Though this isn't a ship of mine, I was asked to do it for a trade, and while we settled for something else, I figured I'd do a little extra and throw in a short McReyes smut.  
> So i hope you enjoy :)

Reyes had become used to the arrangement he had with Jesse McCree - an arrangement in which the two men shared the least amount of words possible between each other. It always started quiet with shamefulness hanging in the air and ended messy. An uneasy feeling remained with the Blackwatch Commander every time, even after McCree had long since been gone. Fraternization always happened between members of the organization - it was almost unavoidable. Sometimes a blind eye had to be turned. But it was a different story when it involved Gabriel himself, along with a sense of exploiting his position of power.

Sure, the men had known each other for years - since Jesse had been brought in from Deadlock; and sure, Reyes didn’t intentionally go out of his way for this to happen but it did. Amidst all the tension and allegations of corruption Commander Reyes was fooling around with his _fucking subordinate._

He made a groan of frustration that could otherwise be assumed as one of pleasure. Judging by the increased enthusiasm from the man between his legs, he assumed it came off as just that.

Reyes’ left hand dropped beneath his desk, resting casually on top of McCree’s dark brown locks - only giving a slight encouraging nudge forward. The cowboy obliged, the flat of his tongue working over the base of Gabriel’s cock with more interest than the lazy pace he’d been going at moment’s ago.

The Blackwatch Commander didn’t maintain focus on the mouth and tongue working him over, but instead the papers left in front of him on his desk, his right hand alternating between writing off some scribbles for paperwork and flipping the pages. He liked to tell himself that finishing up work when this happened was just an efficient way of getting stuff done, but the truth was a little more than that. He tried every time, to focus on work and let the sensation take a second place. It usually worked - most of the times his climaxes were just an empty release with minimal satisfaction.

It wasn’t going to work this time.

Reyes shuddered and choked back a groan as McCree carefully pulled back his foreskin to get at Gabriel’s most sensitive spot; on the underside of the head, tongue lapping up and teasing with its strokes. He dropped the pen in his hand and leaned back into his chair, peeking beneath the desk. For a moment, both of their gazes connect - only for the eye-contact to be broken immediately. Neither was sure who broke it first.

Gabriel let his other hand fall beneath the desk as well, fingers carding through Jesse’s locks.

 **“Are you trying to distract me?”** he asked, eyebrow cocked as his hips rocked forward. He already knew the answer - and it was working, too.

Jesse didn’t respond, simply took as much of Reyes into his mouth as he could, his hand firmly wrapped around the base to stroke at what he couldn’t quite fit in - not yet anyway.

The cowboy’s enthusiasm was enough that Gabriel couldn't quite find it in him to focus on work anymore, his hand moving to the back of McCree’s head to push his bobbing head forward in a firm demand for _more._

It was times like this he couldn't think about what was wrong, borderline unethical about what he still convinced himself was blatant abuse of power despite everything. Reyes' head rolled back against the chair and his chest rumbled as he made a low sound of satisfaction. As if taking a cue from the noises Gabriel made, McCree made his own sounds - more like moans around the thick shaft in his mouth, the sound vibrating against it.

For some time, Reyes remains mostly in place, enjoying himself in a bored, lazy sort of way. It isn't until the pleasure really begins to coil in his core that he finds himself more desperate for more than just a basic cock sucking. 

He leaned forward in his seat, his hands cupping McCree's cheeks firmly as he began to pull the man forward in a demand for him to take in more. Jesse relaxes his throat and obliges, gaze finding its way up to watch Gabriel's face curiously. But the Commander doesn't look at him, his attention entirely focused on the point where his cock met Jesse's mouth. It wasn't until the man's lips were firmly around the base of his cock, nose pressing gently into the hair just above it, that Reyes made eye-contact.

 **"Relax,"** he ordered, voice strained at the sensation of Jesse's throat wrapped around his cock.

Carefully, he brought his thumbs to McCree's nostrils and pushed up against them, positioning the digits to cut off the man's ability to breathe from his nose.

Reyes moves slowly, rocking his hips carefully and using his four fingers to grip McCree's face and move it along with the same motion as his little thrusts. The lack of airflow in Jesse's respiratory created a sensation that Gabe had only gone out of his way to create once before, months ago when the two of them had been drunk in a similar situation. Reyes' groan of pleasure sounds throughout the room, with Jesse otherwise completely silent - something about these encounters that Gabriel could _definitely_ get used to.

His movements became more desperate - leaving Jesse to do nothing but take it. When it seemed like the cowboy had too much, Reyes removed his thumbs.

 **"Breathe,"** he commanded, giving the man some time to catch his breath with his nostrils but not withdrawing his cock from the throat snugly wrapped around it. It was less than twenty seconds before the thumbs were quickly returned to their positions and Reyes resumed fucking his subordinate's throat - hips moving with more vigor, muscles tensing as he gripped the man's face tightly. Reyes knew he was close - it felt too good to deny himself from release, which he had done in the past. But there weren't any conflicts, not at this point.

He just barely managed to choke back a deep moan, a growl taking its place instead as his climax hit, hands keeping McCree's head still as his cock twitched and sent ribbons of cum down the other man's throat. His whole body tensed, tingled with an enjoyment and satisfaction he often didn't get to have. He kept himself in place for a few moments, but it felt like an eternity.

Until eventually (and almost having forgotten), he removed his thumbs and hands from McCree's face, pulling his cock out a little too fast. As a result, a mess of saliva and his cum painted McCree's swollen, abused lips, the various fluids dripping down his chin. 

The cowboy inhaled deeply, not moving in favor of catching his breath instead.

 **"Shit, you alright?"** Reyes' didn't look at him as he asked, but instead reached over his desk for a tissue and tossed it down to Jesse. 

 **"M'good,"** he responded hoarsely, taking the tissue and wiping off the sloppy mess made around his mouth.

Gabriel leaned back into his chair, tucking himself away and zipping up as the cowboy handled his own mess; until eventually he came out from under the desk and placed that goddamned cowboy hat back on top of his head.

 **"See ya tomorrow fer trainin', boss,"** the cowboy drawled, turning his back to Reyes.

The end was always the same casual, if not somewhat awkward silence. Jesse would leave his office and eventually, whenever either of them felt like it again, he would be back and under the Commander's desk like this. But it wouldn't always be as nice as it had been this time. Gabriel did wonder if McCree felt a similar sense of shame with the situation - he could never tell. The cowboy kept his casual demeanor despite almost all situations. He always wanted to ask, but he never did. Reyes didn't move, and didn't intend to speak, just watched McCree's back as he silently made his way to the office's door; but a sudden urge came over him.

 **"Why don't we grab a drink after training tomorrow? I could use it,"** he spoke low, tired and if someone paid close attention, they might have noticed some uncertainty. 

McCree stopped in his tracks and turned to Reyes, an expression of surprise on his face. He sheepishly brought a hand to the back of his head, rubbing in an obvious indication of feeling awkward. 

 **"Well,"** the cowboy hummed for a moment, rocking back on the balls of his feet, **"'M all outta liquor, boss. Why don't we grab dinner instead?"**

Reyes' stare of disbelief was readily apparent before he could compose himself. The two of them maintained eye contact and there wasn't, for a second, any doubt that McCree was lying. It was clear to both of them they knew that much - he was not out of liquor. Still, he relaxed his shoulders and sunk more comfortably into his chair. **"Guess that's the only option - getting dinner."**

Jesse nodded; and with a tip of his hat, excused himself from Reyes office, leaving the Commander rather stunned in his chair, his plush lips twitching upward just the barest amount.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good as I have been trying to do new things.  
> I probably won't be writing more McReyes unless I'm trading for it, but I will likely be doing other canon x canon ships in the future.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> And if you ever think you want me to write for you, I don't take Comms but I do trade for Art/other Writing  
> So feel free to contact me on tumblr and we can see if we can work something out  
> I do have to be selective as I have a very long to-do list, but trades are always priority :)


End file.
